


Chaos is a friend of Mine

by Artist_in_Disguise



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is implied, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nothing explicit, Pining, flux of concience, inspired by a prompt about the phrase "Chaos is a friend of mine", written from Crowley prospettive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_in_Disguise/pseuds/Artist_in_Disguise
Summary: Or alternately Crowley has a flux of concience about his Angel





	Chaos is a friend of Mine

Chaos is a friend of mine.

My mind is always filled with it.

Words, thoughts, images, songs that remind me of you, the smell of your new cologne which you pointedly made me notice, even though there was no need because my senses are always so full of you that I inevitably notice every little change.

You are engraved in my soul like a river cuts the earth in which it flows through the millennia, crafting a writing of its own name.

Like so you etched yours in my heart, slowly but surely taking residence in it.

Chaos is my heart beating ever faster between my ribs the moment your lips touched mine for the first time, Chaos is the feeling of your skin on mine, Chaos is the burning sensation when our bodies intertwine, when i can’t distinguish where i end and you begin.

Chaos

And then light

Only then, spent in your embrace, i find my peace and the chaos in me is no more.


End file.
